Found Love
by rainlightautumn
Summary: Everyone sees Yugi as an innocent little boy. Well, he isn't, and he wishes everyone knew that, but then again, he doesn't. But, has Yami figured out that there is more than meets the eye to his little hikari? YAOI! Y/YY


A/N: Ok, I'm a bad, bad girl.  
  
Catherine: Yes, you are. You should be doing the next chappie of Crossed  
Paths.  
  
Yeah. But, at least this is an older fic that I had already written, so it's not  
*technically* starting a new fic...  
  
Catherine: Riiiiight...  
  
Oh, shut up. Ok, as I've stated, this is an older fic that I wrote, and decided to  
post for some odd reason. I hope you like It, and if you don't at least be nice in  
telling me about it. I wrote this, like, two years ago.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO in any way, shape, or form. Well, unless you  
count merchandise.  
  
WARNINGS: This story is YAOI! Yes. It is Yugi/Yami. And, there are a few  
curse words, but nothing serious.  
  
Onward!  
  
***   
  
  
  
"Yuge? You ok?" Yugi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Joey's  
concerned tone and plastered a smile on his face.  
  
"Sure I am! Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, seemingly curious. Joey shrugged.  
  
"Well, you've seemed kind of out of it lately, and I was wondering...well, if  
anything was wrong," Joey was frowning. Yugi's heart squeezed. He hated  
making people worried. Yugi's smile seemed to widen.  
  
"I'm just thinking Joey. I'm fine!" Yugi exclaimed. Joey nodded, smiling,  
convinced by Yugi's excuse. Someone else, however, was not.  
  
//Yugi, what's wrong?// Yugi jumped at his dark's voice through their link, and  
shook his head, smiling mentally.  
  
/Nothing's wrong Yami. I'm just thinking about stuff, that's all-/ Yami raised  
his eyebrows.  
  
//Yeah, sure you are-// Yugi scowled.  
  
/Why do you care!? Look, just leave me alone!/ And then, the link was shut.   
Yami blinked with surprise. That really wasn't like Yugi. The Yugi he knew was  
patient and understanding. Where had that Yugi gone? For the past few  
weeks, Yugi had been acting differently.  
  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked frustrated, knowing the one he questioned  
couldn't hear him.  
  
  
  
Yugi sighed as he flounced upon his bed. He closed his eyes and felt a  
pang of guilt come over himself.   
  
'I shouldn't have spoken so harshly to Yami. I should apologize.  
  
No! I can't do that!  
  
Why not? Yeah, why can't I apologize to Yami?  
  
Because it would show my weakness. It would show my true colors. Yami  
couldn't see that. Love is weak. Wait…love?'  
  
Yugi shook his head, "I don't even know how to love," he felt tears make their  
way down his face.  
  
'Besides, since when have I cared about weakness?  
  
For longer than I know.'  
  
Yugi started. What was he thinking? He shook his head, and felt a tidal wave  
of confusion and sadness overwhelm him. It was so strong, it came through the  
now open link, causing Yami to jump.  
  
//Now I know something's wrong//  
  
He noticed that the link was open again, so he gently, so as to not startle Yugi,  
tried to get Yugi to talk to him.  
  
//Yugi?// Yami felt Yugi jump.  
  
/Yes?/ Yami sighed with relief, not noticing Yugi's cracking voice.  
  
//Are you feeling ok?//  
  
/Yes Yami, I'm feeling fine. Why wouldn't I be?/  
  
//Well, you've been acting strangely lately.// There was a pause. //You know  
you can tell me anything Yugi// His heart wrenched in alarm as he heard a  
hollow sob from Yugi's side of the link. He rushed to appear to Yugi. The sight  
he saw broke his heart.  
  
Yugi was on the ground in a crumpled ball, sobbing. Yami fell to the ground  
and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shaking body. He rocked the smaller back  
and forth, gently shushing him.  
  
"Shush Yugi…It's ok, I'm here…" Yugi kept on sobbing, and with each sob,  
Yami's heart wrenched more and more. He hated seeing his Yugi cry.  
  
'My Yugi?' he asked himself. 'Since when did he become "my Yugi"? It would  
be nice though, for him to mine and mine only-' He shook his head, clearing it.   
'No, I need to be here for Yugi, whatever it is that is wrong with him.'  
  
The sobbing had quieted down now. Yugi just stayed still, now leaning into  
Yami's welcome embrace. He sniffed, and looked up at Yami.  
  
"I'm sorry…" He whispered. Yami frowned.  
  
"Sorry for what Yugi?" Yugi sat all the way up and wiped his face.  
  
"For everything. For snapping at you, for making you worried, for getting your  
shirt wet, for-" Yami shook his head, and silenced Yugi by placing a single  
finger on his mouth. They both blushed at the contact, but Yami didn't take  
the finger away.  
  
"Hush. Be quiet. All is forgiven," he whispered. Their faces were just inches  
apart now, and both became flushed with heat. They slowly closed in, and  
then stopped when their noses were barely touching. Yugi could feel Yami's  
hot, ragged breath on his face, and his heart raced.   
  
Yami couldn't take it anymore, and, before he knew it, he went in (lol. Sorry, I  
think this sounds like some sports commentator reporting on a football game).  
  
Their lips met in a soft, yet firm kiss. Yugi's eyes widened, then closed. Even  
though it was the simplest kiss, it made him feel like he had died and gone to  
heaven.  
  
Then, it was suddenly broken. His eyes fluttered open and his eyes were met  
with Yami's. Yami's looked hesitant, Yugi's looked a little shocked, but both  
pairs held the same emotion.  
  
Love.  
  
Yugi jerked back as though he had been shocked, touching a hand gently to his  
lips. Love? He stood up, his legs shaky and unsteady. Yami stood, fearing the  
worst.  
  
"Yugi? Are you ok? Have I done something to upset you?" Yami felt the  
bottom of his stomach drop. Yugi just shook his head, turned, and ran through  
the door, leaving a very hurt and confused Yami behind.  
  
Yami felt a stinging at his eyes, and brought a hand up to wipe away the tears,  
but let his hand drop.  
  
"Yugi…" He trailed off, and walked out the door resolutely.  
  
  
Yugi was running. To where, he did not know. He was just running. He ran  
until the sky had darkened and his lungs screamed for air. At this point, he  
found himself at the park. Perfect. No one would find him here. He needed  
to be alone: to think.   
  
He sat down under a tree, and his fingers found his lips again. He was so  
confused. What was going on? Lately, when his Yami had been around, he  
couldn't act how everyone saw him. The happy-go-lucky teapot everyone  
knows and loves. Most people thought that, to him, the world was all dreams  
and fantasy. They couldn't be more wrong.  
  
He was as old as any of the others. He realized that life wasn't perfect. He  
realized it all too much.  
  
But he couldn't let everyone else know. He couldn't let his walls down. He'd  
only get hurt. But that was so hard when Yami was around.  
  
Yugi shook his head helplessly, tears running down his face. What was he  
thinking?  
  
"I'm so confused that even I don't make sense to me," He whispered to  
himself, the tears traveling more steadily down his soft face. He felt a wave of  
anger and confusion crash over him.  
  
"Damn it! Why? I'm so confused! Just help me!" He didn't know whom he was  
talking to, but he just wanted to be heard. "Please!" He began to sob. "Please  
help me! I don't know how to love!" He whimpered and banged fruitlessly on  
the ground. He started as a figure walked towards him slowly, if cautiously.   
Only when the figure was right in front of him did Yugi realize that it was  
Yami...  
  
***  
.:.Yami's POV, after Yugi just leaves.:.  
  
I'm running after Yugi, my heart pounding. What the hell did I just do? I  
shouldn't have just gone and kissed Yugi like that. I am Yugi's protector- and I  
am supposed to protect him from pain. And I am the one who has caused  
Yugi's pain. Gods, I'm so confused...  
  
I tried to keep my emotions in check-I really did! It's just...it's so hard to keep  
in your feelings when you love someone so much...  
  
Yes, love...When did it happen? I don't know. Gradually, I think I fell in love  
with my aibou's loving compassion towards others...even though I think that  
he's not as innocent as others see him. Well, whatever he's hiding behind his  
mask, I will still love him, no matter what. Nothing can change that...  
  
Yugi's mind is full of confusion. Questions, questions...he's yelling at  
himself...Explaining to me, without his knowledge, what was going on with  
him. Gods, why did I have to go and screw every thing up? I hate hearing my  
love in such despair...  
  
I'm approaching the park now. I can feel my Light's presence near. There he  
his, under that tree! I stop abruptly, hearing my love's thoughts...  
  
'Damn it! Why? I'm so confused! Just help me!' Oh, gods...he sounds so  
lost...hopeless...  
  
'Please!' He's sobbing now. Oh gods, those heart wrenching sounds...  
  
'Please, help me!' A pause...  
  
'I don't even know how to love!'  
  
That's it. I can't take it anymore...I have to end my love's suffering.  
  
  
.:.Regular POV.:.  
  
Yugi gasped. His Yami was crying....  
  
Yami knelt down in front of his wide-eyed light, a look of pure tenderness on  
his face that pulled at Yugi's heart. Yami cautiously brought his hand forward,  
as if afraid he might break his light.  
  
"Yugi? I...I know what I going on now, and I promise I won't hurt you," Yugi's  
eyes widened.  
  
"D...did I say all of that aloud?" He choked out, his voice thick.  
  
"Not with your voice, my light, but with your mind..." He drifted off, gently  
caressing Yugi's wet cheek. He came very close to Yugi's face, and nuzzled his  
cheek with his own nose, surprising and delighting Yugi.  
  
"Let me teach you how to love, Yugi," Yami whispered seductively in his love's  
ear. Yugi closed his eyes and shivered with pleasure. The sound of his voice  
was so...  
  
"Yami...I...I think I..." Yami turned slightly, looking at Yugi expectantly.  
  
"Yami, I love you," Yugi whispered, and then shut his eyes, afraid of rejection.   
  
His body relaxed, however, when he felt Yami's lips on his own. Yugi felt like  
he was soaring.  
  
Then, Yugi felt Yami's tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entry. He  
responded, opening his mouth, and their tongues collided in a war for  
dominance. Yami eventually won out and Yugi found himself enjoying Yami   
thoroughly exploring his mouth.  
  
Yami was in heaven. He was tasting the sweet, irresistible mouth of his Yugi.   
His Yugi.  
  
//Yugi...//  
  
They pulled away, gasping for breath. Yami swallowed.  
  
"Yugi, I love you. I love you with all of my heart, all of my soul." Yugi's  
flushed face broke into a smile filled with so much joy that Yami felt his heart  
swell with that very same emotion.  
  
"I love you too Yami. I love you with all of my heart, all of my soul," Yami  
smiled and pulled Yugi into another passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
END!  
  
  
  
A/N: Yep. I was thinking of making t into a lemon, but then I'd probably make  
this fic BOMB! Heh. I don't think I'd be the best lemon writer, but if enough  
people want it to be, then I will certainly try!  
  
Yami: LEMON! LEMON!   
  
You don't count.  
  
Yugi: Aw, damn...::puppy dog eyes::  
  
ACK! NO!! Not...THE EYES! ::dies::  
  
Catherine: Ooook...Well, if you would, please make my hikari's day and  
review!  
  
Yugi: Pwease? ::puppy dog eyes:: 


End file.
